Hungry Like the Wolf
by KitsuShel
Summary: Five years after Eclipse ended, one man makes a choice that destroys  everything. AU/FutureShot


**AN: **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of recent updates, but my computer died two weeks ago and I've had some difficulty getting it fixed. we should be up and running again by mid week. In the mean time, I've been hand-writing and getting RH and SoT ready for their next chapters! I hope you can be patient and forgiving! I'll try to get them up ASAP!

I wrote this little story for A Different Forest's Future One Shot/Drabble challenge. I've only written AU once before- back in their Christmas Drabble contest. Please be forgiving of any typos or mistakes! Not only is this unbeta'd, I typed it up via my iPhone, which hates me sometimes, lol.

I attempted to post this the other day via my iPhone, but the formatting was screwy and the words were all jumbled. Sorry for the inconvenience! Hope the wait was worth it. ;-)

***Disclaimer*** I'll give you warning right now, vamps and wolves aren't my forte, so you may very well disagree with how something goes down. I understand and respect that. This is just what my imagination conjured up.

* * *

><p>"Hungry Like the Wolf"<p>

Word count: 964

They called me insane. My so-called friends said that I was deranged, and that I should just stay away from her. But I couldn't. I loved her, and I needed to protect her. It'd been five years since the battle with the redheaded leech, and Cullen had managed to talk Bella into going to college across the country. She never wrote to me, but Charlie spoke of her accomplishments often.

I was proud of her, too. She ended up graduating top of her class at Dartmouth and had a bright future ahead of her. At least she did until the invitation crossed my doorstep a few weeks ago.

That...leech...was taking away the one thing I cared about most in this life: my Bella. Oh, and she was mine, to be sure. He left her before-broken, alone, and depressed. I couldn't let her marry him; he'd only break her heart again. So I did the only thing I could do; I took her by force.

She cried and screamed at first, begging and pleading for me not to do this, but I knew it was just because of the lies Cullen had brainwashed her with. Once they were out of her system long enough, she'd be [I]my[/I] Bella once again.

We ran as far as we could, masking our scents by traveling mostly through water, until we were somewhere in Saskatchewan. For over four years, we lived peacefully in our little log cabin. Bella barely spoke a word to me, other than "Don't touch me!" or "I hate you!" But I knew she'd come around eventually.

The monotony of our lives was cut short with the unexpected arrival of two of the leeches who'd managed to find our location. I made quick work of the small woman, tearing at her throat with my razor-sharp wolf teeth, and ripped her head from her body. From what I could remember, her mate was the Cullens' fiercest fighter, but he was barely a challenge as he struggled to contain his grief and rage. Without their seer and master strategist, I was certain we would be safe from the Cullens now.

Bella watched me with horror as I burned their bodies until only ashes remained. That night, she tried to escape me, but really should've known better. To insure that she'd stay put, I tied her to the bed. For the briefest of moments, I considered taking her body against her will. Just under five years was such a long time to wait for her to love me, but I immediately recanted, knowing it would be so much sweeter if she was willing. All she needed was time.

A few days later, more leeches arrived, but I was waiting. I was expecting two, maybe three, but the sight of twelve coming over the swell of the hill behind our cabin struck fear into my heart. They moved slowly, carefully gauging the situation. Shock and betrayal hit me hard ask noticed a few of my pack brothers flanking the leech army.

I realized that this was not going to end well for us. I glanced back at Bella, sleeping soundly. My options were limited: take her with me and meet our end together, or leave her alive to do deal with the leeches on her own. Jostling her awake as I untied her, Bella gazed at me with enough hatred to knock me off of my feet.

"Bella, please understand," I begged. "I love you, and we're going to be together forever. I promise."

She spit in my face, and I angrily twisted her arms behind her back.

Holding her in front of me like a shield, I sighed. "Let's get this over with."

We stepped out into the cool Canadian air, causing all movement from our enemies to halt immediately.

"BELLA!" Edward Cullen cried out, anguish filling his voice.

Good, he deserved to feel heartbroken. Now he'd know how it felt for me when I heard he was taking my Bella away.

"EDWARD!" she screamed in reply, struggling against my hold.

Tightening my grip, I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Neither of us will make it out of this alive. Do not fear, my love, we'll meet again on the other side."

Out of nowhere, a force knocked me sideways. I looked up into the all-too-human eyes of a russet-colored wolf.

"J-Jacob," I stuttered.

Why was he doing this? He hated the Cullens as much as I did, and never wanted Bella around them.

He phased into his human form, hovering over me, naked and vibrating with anger. "Paul," he growled. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"I love her! I couldn't just let them turn her into a vampire!"

He gripped me by the shoulders, lifting me up and shaking me hard.

"You don't love her!" Jacob shouted. "Doc Cullen thinks that maybe something went wrong with your head and that during our mind-link, you absorbed my memories and feelings for Bella as your own. None of how you feel is real, Paul," he finished with sorrow lacing his voice.

Turning my head, I looked off into the distance and saw my Bella wrapped in Edward's arms. While somewhere deep down, I knew that Jacob was right, rage still blinded me. As it coursed through my body, I violently phased and took off in their direction. Before I even moved a quarter mile, I felt teeth sinking into my hind legs, followed quickly by several other sets in my back and torso.

I fought back viciously, agony tearing through my body as I was literally being torn apart.

"I'm so sorry," someone whispered, right before blackness hit and everything disappeared.


End file.
